moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Awake and Alive
Russia |side2 = * Epsilon Army * Mind-controlled Russian forces * Mind-controlled American forces |goal1 = Ensure the escape of the Soviet General from Stalington |goal2 = Kill the Soviet General or either of his aides |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = Unknown |forces1 = * The Soviet General himself * Reznov * Krukov * Russian loyalists |forces2 = * Standard Epsilon arsenal * Standard Russian arsenal * Standard American arsenal |casual1 = Light |casual2 = Heavy }} Awake and Alive is the second mission in Soviet Act Two campaign. After the unexpected events in the previous mission, the Soviet General find himself awake as a prisoner in the Epsilon captive. With help from Colonels Reznov and Krukov, he must escape from the now-occupied Stalington alive. Background After being psychically attacked by unknown parties – possibly Yuri himself – earlier, the Soviet General wakes up with some of his men, in a cell and under the captive of mysterious soldiers as well as some apparently rogue Soviet soldiers. Within moments of arising, the guard around the camp is quickly demolished. Reznov and Krukov, assisted by some Russian soldiers, have come to save him. After apologizing to the General that they're late, they told him that they need to move quickly, and the two will explain on the way. Events RUN! The General and his men follows Reznov and Krukov in their escape, killing some pursuers that tries to stop them. Just as they are about to cross a bridge, one of the loyalists noticed a Virus trying to assassinate the General! Krukov said that the bridge has been rigged to blow, and destroying the nearby dumpster will trigger the explosives. One of the loyalist Pyros destroyed the dumpster, causing the bridge to explode and killing some pursuers as it collapses. Reznov told the group to keep moving, as the broken bridge won't hold the attackers for long. One of the loyalists saw a patrol heading to the road they were on; the General quickly ordered everyone to get off the road. Reznov noticed a watch tower guarded by hostiles in the distance and shoots the barrels around it, taking them all out. At this point, more Russian soldiers in hiding noticed the General, allowing him to sigh in relief as they are friendly and gladly supports the General in his escape. The group continues to move, but the next bridge is protected by a hostile blockade. Fortunately a loyalist Crazy Ivan is nearby and he attempts to reach the other side of the blockade to clear it, but he need to make haste, as the Virus from earlier is resuming her hunt on the General! Desperate on knowing the answers, the General demanded Reznov and Krukov to explain what is really going on. They told the General that Yuri, the traitor, has resurfaced and taken over the city; Reznov states he is using the American rebels to weaken Stalington's defenses, while Krukov states that the troops arriving to reinforce Stalington was already under Yuri's control. They also told the General that Yuri has already built a large force with which he launched simultaneous attacks around the world, including Moscow. Shocked on what happened, the General angrily states that he should have continued hunting down Yuri since his betrayal to the Soviets and knows that he must escape from Stalington so he can plan what move he should take to deal with the traitor. Clearing the path Flight from Stalington The General's command airship finally reached the determined escape point as he sighs on relief. He contacted Reznov and Krukov to thank them for their selfless efforts to ensure his safety, who responded that they will stay in the S.S.A. to continue their fight against Yuri's forces. Reznov and Krukov also asked the General to organize a resistance against the traitor and find out what he is planning, and bids their farewell, hoping that they will meet again. The General understands and promises that he will return for them one day as well as telling them to stay safe. Just as the General's command airship entered the waters, the pilot noticed a large fleet of Soviet forces are moving their way. Fortunately, they contacted the airship to inform that they are friendly and asks them what is going on and who is onboard. Aftermath Now that he had reached a safe place where Yuri won't be able to mess with his mind anymore, the General was welcomed well by the Soviet command. His advisors also revealed that Yuri have been undermining the Soviet dominion in America from the beginning, which makes it fragile, allowing him to take over Stalington, and by extension, the whole S.S.A. in a single stroke. The General determines to one day take America back under their control from the traitor – whom he should have dealt with earlier. The General also receives word that Moscow is in shambles, Premier Romanov is dead and Russia is in chaos. Furthermore, the Confederation's attempt to stabilize the situation by taking command of the Soviet troops fails after their European headquarters was razed to the ground by giant, mutated humans and a supersoldier created by the Epsilon. This fuels his vengeance further as he swears to kill the traitor Yuri with his own hands. Sometime later, the General receives a distress message from Morales, who has been cornered in Rio de Janeiro and requesting a rescue... Walkthrough Mental Omega 3.3 Act II - Soviet Mission 14 Awake And Alive -720p- Trivia * The mission's loading screen uses a unique music that is also used during the gameplay of Archetype. * There is a random crate appear to be on the upper right corner of the map, seems like this crate have a high chance (some says guarantee) to receive a random vehicle Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Soviet missions